1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree delimber to be used in conjunction with a grapple equipped crane and includes a pair of relatively swingable jaws together defining a generally cylindrical opening therebetween (when the jaws are closed) through which a limbed tree trunk may be reciprocated for removal of the limbs therefrom. The jaws may be opened to laterally receive a tree trunk to be delimbed therebetween and the closing and opening of the jaws is accomplished automatically by lateral advancement of a tree trunk between the open jaws and subsequent lateral displacement of the tree trunk in a direction away from the jaws.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tree delimbers heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,915, 3,881,532, 3,951,188, 4,335,766 and 4,440,202. However, these various tree delimbers require precise handling of the logs to be delimbed or mechanical opening and closing of one jaw of a pair of coacting delimbing jaws.